In various wireless communication systems, base stations send control information to mobile communication terminals over downlink control channels. For example, Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE), as well as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, use a downlink control channel referred to as a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). Procedures for PDCCH processing are specified, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.213, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Layer Procedures (Release 9),” (3GPP TS 36.213), version 9.3.0, September, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several techniques are known in the art for mitigating false PDCCH detection. Examples of such techniques are described in “PDCCH False Detection,” Document R1-092642, 3GPP Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network 1 (TSG RAN1), Los Angeles, Calif., Jun. 29-Jul. 3, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.